Trip to the Drug Store
by faxondancer3
Summary: Even if this would be their first time, they still wanted to take the right precautions, except the only problem was actually going to the drug store and buying the condoms. rated M just in case


Kurt and Blaine had finally decided to take the next step in their relationship. After going out for a while, they decided that they were both finally ready to go all the way. There was just one problem, neither of them had any condoms. They both insisted on doing it the right way, with protection. Even if this would be their first time, they still wanted to take the right precautions, except the only problem was actually going to the drug store and buying the condoms.

On a Friday afternoon, Kurt and Blaine were just pulling into the drug store in Westerville. They had decided to get the condoms in a store where they would most likely not see any of their New Direction friends, but off course they totally forgot that there were chances of the Warblers seeing them.

"Blaine, what size do we have to get?" Kurt asked before they got out of the car.

"First we need to know who's going to top. I don't care either way," Blaine answered.

"I don't really have a preference either. Should we just get different sizes and then no matter who ends up topping, we'll already have the ranges of sizes?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Blaine said. He then got out of the car and walked around the car to meet Kurt, who was just closing his door. They held hands and Blaine quickly gave Kurt a kiss on the lips. "Now, let's go in there, get what we need and come back out before anyone sees us."

"Wait, who would have the chances of seeing us? We're two hours away from Lima," Kurt asked as they headed into the store.

"I just remembered that since we're in Westerville, there may be a smaller chance of the New Direction's finding us, but there is a larger chance of the Warblers finding us," Blaine said as he squeezed Kurt's hand.

"Oh, wow, I totally forgot about that. Come on, let's do this as quickly as we can, I really don't want anyone to see us," Kurt said as he pulled Blaine over to the right aisle.

"What brand do we get? Does it matter which brand we get?" Blaine asked.

"Let's get a few different brands, that way we can read more about them when we're alone and not in the store," Kurt said. He grabbed a few different brands, in different sizes. He noticed a basket sitting on the floor and grabbed it to dump the boxes into it. "Now, we need to get a few other things to make it look like this is a normal trip to the drug store."

"Ok, how about we get a bunch of different things," Blaine said.

Within the next ten minutes, their basket contained not only condoms, but also bandages, cold and flu pills, a stuffed animal, a coloring book, markers, and some chocolate bars. They were all set and walking over to the counter until they noticed who was working at it, no other than they're old friend Wes. Why did he have to be working here when they really didn't want anyone knowing about this?

"Blaine, look who's at the counter, we cannot go up there and have him see all this stuff," Kurt said as he dragged Blaine back into the aisle.

Blaine stuck his head out quickly and noticed Wes standing at the counter. He turned back to Kurt and asked, "What do we do? We can't let him know that we're here, let alone buying these things. Do you have any costume pieces in my car from the other night?"

"I have an idea; I think there's a flannel shirt and baggy jeans that I could put on. And I think I saw a hat somewhere in there too. All I would have to do is put that on and bring my voice down really low, like I did that one time where I pretended to act straight and sing Mellencamp. I'll just go change and then grab the basket from you and then buy it and you'll meet me out in the car, deal," Kurt said.

"Yeah, that sounds good, now good and make it quick," Blaine said as he pushed Kurt over to the exit, out of Wes's sight. Instead of just standing there, he walks around the store and ends up in the magazine aisle. He then quickly sends Kurt a text letting him know where he is in the store.

Ten minutes later, Kurt comes over to the aisle, with a hat on his head, and baggy pants covering his shoes. "How does this look?" He asks in a low voice.

"Wow, you look hot," Blaine said as he stared at Kurt while handing him their basket.

"And if anyone asks, I'm Kurt's twin Friedrich or Fred for short," Kurt said. He then made his way over to the counter to pay for his things.

Once Kurt or Fred got there, he sat his basket on the counter for Wes to check his items out. Looking up at him and noticing that he looked a lot like Kurt, except he was wearing something that the Kurt he knew would never wear. "You look very familiar, are you a relative of Kurt Hummel's?" Wes asked.

"Yeah, Kurt's my twin, I'm Friedrich, but my friends call me Fred. Kurt's told me a lot about you," Kurt responded in his low voice.

"I didn't know that Kurt had a twin. What's with the Sound of Music names?" Wes said.

"Oh, our mother kind of loved the Sound of Music, so she named us after Kurt and Friedrich," Kurt said in his low voice.

Wes was almost down to the bottom of the basket. When he came to the many boxes of condoms, he said, "Wow, how many different sizes and brands do you need?"

"Oh, um, my girlfriend is kind of needy and she gave me a list of the different brands that she wants to try. Am I all set?" Kurt said, still with his low voice.

"Um, yeah, here's your bag and have a nice day," Wes said.

"Thanks," Kurt said in his low voice.

He headed out the door and towards Blaine's car and quickly climbed into the passenger side. As he looked over at Blaine Kurt said in his normal high pitched tone, "That was close. Let's go."

Blaine then turned the car and headed back to Lima. At one point he said, "Kurt, babe, you need to wear that more often and speak low more often."

"And why is that?" Kurt asked.

"Well, you look and sound really hot. It took all my strength not to jump on you when I first heard you in the store," Blaine said as he stared at the road ahead of him while he started to blush.

"Well, maybe I'll pull this out again in the future. What do you think of role playing?"Kurt said as he winked at Blaine.

"Kurt, you have no idea how turned on I am right now," Blaine said.

"Well first we need to have normal sex before we can move onto the more enjoyable and kinky side of sex, so you'll have to wait a little while, ok babe?" Kurt said.

"Where's the time machine when I need it?" Blaine asked.

"You haven't made on yet, babe. And anyways, it's so much better when you have to wait for something, at least then you can let the anticipation grow and once we reach that point, it would be extremely enjoyable. Now we need to get back to my house for Friday Night Dinner before we're late and have to tell anyone about what we were doing," Kurt said.

With that, they continued their way back to Lima. Even if they had a minor problem with who just happened to be working at the drug store in Westerville, Blaine and Kurt were glad that the trip to the drug store was successful and complete. They wouldn't have to worry about running into anyone and getting into embarrassing situations anytime soon.

* * *

><p>this is only a one-shot but please let me know what you think. hope you enjoyed it. :)<p> 


End file.
